Savin' Me
by Oo.D-pocky.oO
Summary: Em nossos últimos suspiros, nossos pensamentos mais profundos são revelados ० SasoSaku ० Songfic.


**Fanfic escrita por: **Débora

**Anime/mangá e personagens originalmente criados por:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Música:** Savin' Me

**Artista:** Nickelback

**XXooXXooXX**

Então...esse é o fim? Esse é o meu fim? O fim do "grande" Akasuna no Sasori? No final das contas, sinto que meu destino sempre foi esse...a morte!

Ter sido considerado um dos mais fortes membros da Akatsuki de nada me adianta agora. E em pensar que uma simples garota de Konoha conseguiu me atingir...

Não estou me referindo aos poderosos golpes que recebi vindos daquela kunoichi, e sim da maneira como ela conseguiu atingir meu coração...

Sim, por mais que eu seja uma marionete, ainda há um coração e sentimentos dentro de mim...sentimentos que pareceram despertar nessa minha última luta.

Agora estou em um corredor que me leva a uma única saída...eu tento correr para longe da luz que me puxa, eu só queria poder olhar para aqueles olhos esmeraldas e agradecer...agradecer por ter libertado minha alma das trevas. "Por favor", eu sussurro em minha mente, "me deixe ficar...apenas mais um pouco..."

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**_

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Os portões da prisão não abrirão para mim_

_Com essas mãos e joelhos estou rastejando_

_Oh, eu alcanço você_

_Bem, estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes_

_Essas barras de metal não podem prender a minha alma_

_aqui dentro_

_Tudo que eu preciso é você_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

Eu tento voltar, mas não consigo. Arrependo-me por não ter dito "obrigado" enquanto podia. Obrigado por me ensinar o verdadeiro sentido da vida. Obrigado por me libertar de meus temores, mesmo que involuntariamente. Obrigado por me permitir apreciá-la em meus últimos momentos. Obrigado por me salvar...

"Você não pode mais ficar", diz uma voz em minha mente, "é o seu destino...tudo acaba aqui!"

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach m**__**e wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Mostre-me como é_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé_

_E ensine-me a diferença do errado e do certo_

_E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser_

_Diga para mim_

_Diga por mim_

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás_

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar_

Tento gritar, me levantar, mas é tudo em vão...meu corpo já não obedece aos meus comandos, já não me pertence. A imagem da bela garota de cabelos róseos me dá forças para continuar tentando, mas não me dá todo o impulso necessário...eu espero que, onde quer que eu vá a partir de agora, eu possa olhar por ela, protegê-la, salvá-la...essa é a única forma de retribuir em meu atual estado.

Continuo correndo...a luz ao mesmo tempo me assusta e atrai. Eu não quero segui-la, mas sei que devo...

"Vamos Sasori", diz a voz novamente, "você sabe que é o certo a se fazer..."

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_O portão do Paraíso não abrirá para mim_

_Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo_

_E tudo que eu vejo é você_

_Esses muros da cidade não têm nenhum amor por mim_

_Estou na beira da 18º história_

_E, oh, eu grito por você_

_Venha, por favor, estou chamando_

_E tudo que eu preciso de você_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

Por fim, deixo de lado minhas inúteis tentativas. Deixo-me engolir pela luz, porém, com um sorriso brotando em meus lábios. Talvez esse seja o único sorriso verdadeiro que dei em toda minha medíocre vida...

Ah, eu gostaria de fazer algo a mais por você, kunoichi...por enquanto, acho que deixá-la viver em paz é o suficiente...

"Estou pronto para ir", respondo para a voz em minha cabeça.

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth saving me**_

_Mostre-me como é_

_Ser o último a ficar em pé_

_E ensine-me a diferença do errado e do certo_

_E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser_

_Diga para mim_

_Diga por mim_

_E eu deixarei essa vida para trás_

_Diga se vale a pena me salvar_

Sinto que estou caindo levemente nos braços da morte. Ela sussurra em meus ouvidos que essa foi a decisão correta...esse é realmente meu fim. Talvez nos vejamos em uma próxima vida, em um novo mundo onde estejamos lado a lado...minha doce Sakura.

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

_Apresse-se, estou caindo_

**FIM**

**XXooXXooXX**

Espero que tenham gostado dessa song...por favor, se estiver ruim não me esculachem...

Eu escrevi com muito carinho pois adoro esse casal e essa música.

Se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews e façam essa escritora feliz!

Beijos


End file.
